wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Imposter
Man, I have a feeling this is going to turn Attack on Titan mode really fast. Chapter One Contra was strapped to a table, but for some strange reason, he was a scavenger, not a dragon. The scavenger standing over him was holding an needle. Contra knew he hated him. "Stay still," he smiled, "This will only hurt a little." Contra then felt immense pain. He jolted awake, screaming. He then began to relax. It was only a dream, a recurring nightmare. He had had it for the past few months. He knew that he should tell someone about it, but it seemed to strange a dream. Besides, everyone would freak out and think he had heard about a prophecy. He walked out of his hut in the RainWing forest. Nothing was going to get him down today, not even silly dreams about scavengers. He went out into the jungle to find some fruits to eat. Contra came back an hour later with bags full of fruit. He was as happy as could be. He passed his RainWing friend, Jaguar. "Hey," she said, "I found a scavenger den near the village. Do you want to check it out with me?" Contra knew that he really shouldn't go check out a scavenger den right after he had a nightmare about them, but he couldn't help himself. "Sure! I would love to!" he replied. "Okay!" Jaguar said, "Let's go right now!" As Contra walked away with her, he felt a sick feeling in his gut. "Everything will be alright," he thought. Yet he really didn't believe himself. Chapter Two Contra was getting even more nervous the farther into the jungle. He knew that there was no reason for him to be afraid, but never the less, he still was. It seemed like they were walking on for ages, which only heightened Contra's fear. Jaguar was walking along, smiling as usual. How was she not in the least bit nervous? They walked on for a while longer. Jaguar finally said, "Well, we're here. Isn't it amazing?" Contra couldn't exactly say that what he saw was amazing, considering that he really couldn't really see anything. Who knows? Maybe what Jaguar saw really was amazing. "It really is beautiful!" Contra answered. Jaguar sighed. "I really do love scavengers. I don't really get why other dragons don't like them. Places like this prove that scavengers aren't really the dumb creatures that we assume they are." Contra squinted. As he looked closer, he saw a scavenger settlement, just like Jaguar said there was. However, this one was nothing like the others he saw before. It looked more advanced, like something a dragon would have made. Contra looked deeper, and realized what it looked like, a lab. Just like the one he saw in his dream. Chapter Three "Um, Jaguar, maybe we should go." Contra commented. "Why? The fun is just starting!" Jaguar joked back. Contra sighed. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "It's all in your imagination" he thought. "Scavengers don't know science and they cannot build scientific labs. They aren't smart enough to do those things." he tried to reassure himself. It wasn't working. "Hey," Jaguar asked, "Wanna take a peek inside?" "No, no, no, no, no, no" Contra thought. "I don't want to see what's inside." Of course, he said yes. Jaguar gently flipped open the roof of the building, all the while Contra winced and tried to look brave at the same time. The lab was unoccupied. "Thank goodness." Contra thought to himself. Later he realized how wrong they were. From behind him Contra heard jibberish. "A scavenger" he thought. However, this one seemed smarter than the rest. It was the same one from Contra's dream. Jaguar, of course being the loveable Rainwing she was, tried to strike a conversation with the scavenger. "Why hello!" she asked," How has your day been?" The scavenger was far from being polite. He started pointing at Contra with a weapon bigger than the scavenger itself. "No," Contra muttered, "This can't be happening. It just can't. This is all impossible. I must be dreaming right now. I'll wake up in a few seconds, I know it." he mumbled, scared. Thankfully, when the scavenger fired the weapon, it missed. Unthankfuly, it hit Jaguar instead. She was soon sprawled out on the ground, out cold. Contra still couldn't grasp what was happening. "What happened? Why did it have to come to this? Why did Jaguar have to get involved? " Those were his last thoughts before the weapon hit him, and the world faded into darkness. Chapter Four Contra woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and sat up, feeling very strange. The world looked very different, with him in what looked like a hospital. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. His body felt different also, it felt smaller. At the moment, it was numb, and he couldn't move it. He tried to figure out what was going on. "What happened?" Contra thought, "Why am I here?" Just as he thought that, the scavenger from the dream walked in, smiling. "Why hello Connor," he stated, "How did the mission go?" At that moment, Contra knew that the scavenger, whoever he was, was crazy. "What do you mean?" he weakly responded back, "My name is Contra, not Connor. And as far as I can tell, I haven't been on a mission of any sort." Out of nowhere, an idea began to bloom in Contra's mind. He didn't want to believe it, but in his gut, he knew it was true. "Okay then," the scavenger called, amused, "Try moving your wings." Contra strained and strained, but the muscles just weren't there. There was only one conclusion. "My wings are gone, that means.." he thought. "Welcome back Connor, to the scavenger world. " the man said. "Wait!" Contra blurted, "Does that mean I was a scavenger all along?" "Yes silly boy, don't you remember? " "As a matter of fact, I don't." The scavenger seemed very surprised about this. "Well, the experiment could have had some negative side effects." He mused, "Anyways, let's go meet your personal trainer, Josie. Here, let me help you up." The man then proceeded, without Connortra's (which is what I am calling him for the time's being.) permission, to cradle him along the hall. Connortra scowled the whole time. "You know, I can walk myself." he grumbled. "I'd like to see you try." the man laughed. Then he let him down. Connortra tried to do the typical walk a dragon does, before realizing that got tiring really fast, and he fell on his face. The scavenger laughed. "Look at the way I'm walking" he walked a few paces. "Now try that." Connortra, eager to not make a fool of himself, tried to do that. It was not as easy as it looked. It was very hard to balance on only two feet, and he fell over, again. "Now you see why I have to carry you until we reach Josie." The scavenger seemed to be getting a great laugh out of the whole situation. He picked up Connortra again, this time with a lot more scowling involved. Chapter Five Thankfully no one else was in the lab to see Connortra being carried. It still was embarrasing though, because Connortra had a feeling that the whole lab had security cameras monitoring it, which also meant no escape. Of course, it wasn't like he was planning escape anyways, he would be eaten otherwise. "It really is clever now that I think about it." Connortra grumbled internally. "You've met Josie before, don't you remember? Well, you might know her under a different name, but she's still the same person." The scavenger tried to start a conversation. This line had Connortra confused for a moment. "Wait a minute" he thought, a sick pit rising in his stomach. "Where is Jaguar?" The scavenger didn't answer, he was too busy trying to open a door while carrying Connortra. "Oh here" a familiar voice grumbled, "Let me do it." Connortra didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of his eyes. "Do I know you?" he mumbled weakly, even though he already knew the answer. "Of course you do" she laughed. "Remember, I really do love scavengers! You might know me as Jaguar." "Wait a minute, you're the reason why I'm here!" Connortra replied, mad. "If you hadn't suggested that we come here, none of this would have happened. Wait a minute..." "Connect the dots" Josie replied patiently. "You've been working for them all along! It makes sense, the tribe found you abandoned in the jungle, no one knew your family." "Don't forget I would defend scavengers at any given moment." She quipped. "Anyways you deserve to know the truth. Dad, could you please leave the room? This is becoming a little awkward." "Oh, right" The other scavenger smiled. "I don't want to disrupt. Carry on." He left. "He's your dad" I asked incredulously as soon as he was out of earshot. "Yes" Josie replied. "Does that really matter? Anyways, you know the basics already, the scorchings, dragons taking control, blah blah blah. You still with me?" "Yeah, continue. " "So the scavengers split up and divided. Most of them had nothing, because they either spent it all in the war or had it taken by the government. However, my great great grandad, being the wise one he was, knew the scavengers were going to lose the war. So he hid all his research underground, and only ventured above to get DNA samples. What were the samples for you may ask? They were to make a scavenger dragon hybrid." "Question, what in the three moons would he gain by doing this experimentation?" "Scavengers would have a major advantage over dragons. They could have super soldiers hidden in the midst of them, it would cause mass confusion and paranoia, something we needed. However, something was wrong with the formula. It could only go in the bodies that had the correct genes to supply the different DNA, or else it would be rejected. That caused often mental insanity. Try after try he failed, until my dad reached you. For some reason, you volunteered, which is quite honestly a stupid choice. The genes were inserted, and you were a perfect match. Yet something was still wrong, this time a calculation error. My dad put in too much dragon genes. This time he had no idea what the side effects were. He did place a microchip though in the DNA. That only lasted about a day, it short circuited. I knew what the situation was the whole time. I decided I needed to take a risk to save scavenger kind and volunteer my DNA. My dad refused at first, but I can be very persuasive. It worked, as you can tell, but if I had the choice, I would not go through that again. I found you, laid low for a while, and reported back daily. Finally I felt it was the right time to take you back to dad. That pretty much sums much everything." "Wait." Connortra asked, "By any chance does the routine involve a painful injection?" This seemed like a very touchy subject to Josie. "Um, yes. As a matter of fact, it does. Why do you ask?" He decided to tell her. "Well, because the day you took me out, I had a nightmare exactly like that" This made Josie pleased, which was uncomfortable to Connortra. "We need to tell Dad now! You're beginning to remember!" Meanwhile in the Rainwing village... The village was in an uproar. Just that day two dragonets had gone missing, Contra and Jaguar. They hadn't even left a note. The whole village was nervous that someone had taken them especially the Nightwings, thinking that Darkstalker had returned. They decided that they needed some assistance, so Queen Glory grudgingly summoned Queen Moorhen to see if she could lend any troops to search. They had spent the whole day looking all around the forest. Meanwhile the RainWings living their normal lives, and the NightWings were huddling in their homes. The RainWings thought that the only dragons that would be interested in them were the NightWings, so they weren't in any real danger at the moment. The Queen had been receiving a lot of inquiries, which she had reassured. She was now speaking to Deathbringer. "Are you sure that the dragonets are okay?" he asked hesitantly. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I hope with all my heart that they are. If we go back to the dark times..." she thought of the bad things that happened to the missing dragons. Deathbringer comforted her by saying, "They probably were out playing and got lost. Ten to one they are going to show up in a few days." "I still am going to keep the search teams looking," Glory insisted, "I don't want to be responsible for the death of any innocent dragonet." "Suit yourself," Deathbringer commented, "Even though it's nothing and you are overreacting. What, did scavengers take them?" This made Glory laugh. Deathbringer always made her feel better. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)